Recently, translucent or transparent materials have been introduced for use as finish surface materials, e.g., in countertops, walls, ceilings, floors, fixtures and other surfaces. Transparent or translucent acrylic materials, such as those marketed under the Lucite trademark, are gaining in popularity. Fused glass is also another material that is increasingly being used within surfaces or fixtures. The acrylic or glass materials are known to act as a light guide so that light introduced into one portion of the material (e.g., light coupled into one or more edges of a sheet of finish surface material) is diffused throughout the material to give the material a glow. This feature has led to increased use of such materials in finish surfaces that provide the appearance of being internally lighted.